clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the World of Claybough (3138)
< PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3137) – NEXT TIMELINE (3139) > ---- February 3138 *14th: Orion Alandel marries Shayliss Vinder. *22nd: Vadamar is attacked by Gouka assassins and rescued by Song Jin-Lo in Claybough; the pair leave for the Temple on the Sea, Northern Urjusty. May 3138 *15th: Song Jin-Lo and Vadamar arrive in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty, looking for Maitreya Fugate; they instead meet her half-brother, Orion Alandel. Makkari Toldar Barbour arrives in Sandpoint, reporting trouble at Fort Genmarr, Northern Urjusty. Basatari, Makkari Toldar Barbour, Orion Alandel, Song Jin-Lo, and Vadamar leave for Sarihaim **'See: Journey to Genmarr' *22nd: The heroes arrive in Sarihaim, leave for Fort Genmarr; along the way they rescue Fallon Alandel, Kaven Windstrike and Vale Temros, learn about the massacre, and begin scouting Fort Genmarr; Song Jin-Lo leaves to recruit help from Lorenia. *27th: The heroes retake Fort Genmarr from the giantkin. Kaven Windstrike is executed by Vale Temros for treason. **'See: Retaking Genmarr' June 3, 3138 *Basatari, Fallon Alandel, Makkari Toldar Barbour, Orion Alandel, Vadamar, and Vale Temros are named Lords and Ladies of Genmarr. September 3138 *4th: Coming to the rescue of Rufus Laro, who was being attacked in an ally, Midnight, Nanther Oreal, Oreon Regalious III, Sapphira Runehold, and Vigore are then hired by Jenya Urikas from the Church of St. Ambro to locate and rescue a group of orphans which had recently gone missing. **'See: Gone in the Night' *5th: Midnight, Nanther Oreal, Oreon Regalious III, Sapphira Runehold, and Vigore, now formed the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company. Their investigation led them to a local locksmith, named Keygan Ghelve, who helped them gain access to an abandoned Dwarven citadel. **'See: Ghelve's Locks' *6th: Still on the trail of the missing orphans, the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company are joined by Dagum Firebeard, Roedyn Branwyn, Senic Halmar, and Tyrea Neylis, but tragically suffer the loss of Sapphira Runehold. **'See: Vanishing in Jzadirune' *7th: The Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company find the missing orphans amidst a black market slave trade deep in the Malachite Fortress but the battle with the slavers is interrupted by a beholder, which came to rescue one of the orphans. Vigore is slain by ancient guardians and traps while freeing the other kidnapping victims, including Senic's sister, Jasmin Halmar. **'See: The Malachite Fortress' *8th: The Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company emerge from the Malachite Fortress and deliver the missing children to the orphanage. Roedyn Branwyn leaves the company to bury his friend Sapphira. The others lay Vigore to rest. *19-25th: The Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company is asked by Terseon Skellerang to hunt down and put a stop to a possible goblin infestation. The Keepers spend the better part of 6 nights in the cold rain looking for the pests before the investigation leads to bathhouse owned by Orak Stonehaven. Oreon Regalious III is slain in an ambush of wererats. **'See: Rats in the Bathhouse' *26-27th: The Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company investigate caverns beneath the bathhouse. They are joined by Menz-El Ci'Fer and Rosar Anthas who are hunting someone called the Blue Duke, together they destroy Drakthar the Bloodmonger. **'See: The Eyes of Drakthar' 28th: The Keepers track down and interrogate Xoden Nightshield who tells them they will all soon be working for the Blue Duke. October 3138 *8th: Basatari, Orion Alandel, Makkari Toldar Barbour, Vadamar, and Vale Temros, the new Lords of Genmarr drive off a mother of oblivion, evacuate Sarihaim, Northern Urjusty, during extreme flooding. They then drive off the trolls from Genmarr Pass, the floodgates are opened stopping the dam from collapsing. **'See: Down Comes the Rain' *10th: The Lords of Genmarr enter the Whitewillow Forest and meet Myrianna, they learn her fate and that of the former Captain of Genmarr, Lamatar Bayden. **'See: The Haunted Heart' *25th: The Lords of Genmarr climb Bregga Mountain and attack the stone giant compound. Their leader, Barl Breakbones, surrenders but warns that his boss, Mokmurian is amassing an army in Dead Falcon Flats, Westreach. **'See: Braving the Bregga' November 3138 *1st: In Northern Urjusty Orion Alandel sends word to Maitreya Fugate about the hardships at Fort Genmarr on the eve of the coldest winter in 40 years. *1-5th: The Flood Festival occurs in Cauldera, Attillan. The Keepers of the Cauldron meet rival adventuring company, The Stormblades. **'See: The Flood Festival' *6th: At the request of Jenya Urikas, the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company leave for the Lucky Monkey, a popular roadside tavern, to rescue Sarcem Delasharn, the high priest of the Church of St. Ambro and recover the wands of control water. Sarcem and everyone else in the tavern were quite dead. The Keepers kill the remaining cultists and rescue Shensen Tesseril who barricaded herself in a basement storage area. **'See: Death at the Lucky Monkey' *7th: With Sarcem Delasharn dead, and with the rain coming hard and constant, the Keepers of the Cauldron exploited all their resources to locate the stolen wands. **'See: The Missing Wands' *8th: In the Temple on the Sea, Northern Urjusty, Maitreya Fugate receives Orion's letter and begins researching the temple archives to find aid for Fort Genmarr. *8-9th: Under Cauldera, Attillan, the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company assault the Kopru Ruins. The Keepers kill Triel Eldurast and Tarkilar, two of the Onyx Triumvirate cult leaders, and recover the wands of control magic. **'See: Into the Kopru Ruins' *10th: The Flood Festival comes to a frightening end as clerics and priests of all the major churches, alongside Dagum Firebeard, Nanther Oreal, and even Zachary Aslaxin II take turns casting spells, and using the recovered wands to fight the flood. Some commercial buildings on the waterfront are water-damaged, but Cauldera is saved. **'See: Fighting the Flood' *15th: Maitreya Fugate leaves for Fort Genmarr, Northern Urjusty. *22nd: Maitreya Fugate arrives at Fort Genmarr, Orion Alandel and she leave for the Feathered Mound in hopes of recovering the Vernal Key. *25th: Maitreya Fugate and Orion Alandel arrive at Yellowbank, Lorenia, and head into the Feathered Mound, a perpetually smoking volcano, with many cave systems full of traps and monsters. The siblings release Qesnef a ogre mage and recover all three artifacts: Onihashi Blade, Stormchaser, and the Vernal Key. **'See: The Vernal Key' December 3138 *2nd: Maitreya Fugate and Orion Alandel return to Fort Genmarr, Northern Urjusty. *3rd: The Vernal Key became attuned to Fort Genmarr, the citizens of Sarihaim, Northern Urjusty, are saved. ---- < PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3137) – NEXT TIMELINE (3139) > Category:Timeline of the World of Claybough